30 Baisers
by Naelye
Summary: Trente baisers, trente moments passés ensembles. Joyeux, tristes... Peu importe, tant que je suis avec toi. Roger x Rouge !
1. Amour Printanier

C'est en cette belle matinée (froide) que je poste un drabble du thème ''30 Baisers''. Le premier d'une série !

Ouais, je suis déjà avec ''Jolis petits moments'', mais voyez-vous, j'ai trop d'idées en tête. Alors voilà. Donc, le rythme de parution de ce recueil sera pareil que l'autre : irrégulier. Enfin, j'essaierai de faire une semaine sur deux, quoi. La première, OS sur JPM. Après, un drabble sur 30 Baisers. Ou encore, si j'ai l'envie (la flemme est ma meilleure amie), je fais en même temps. Mais ça, c'est à l'occasion, des excès d'inspirations...

Et puisque le Roger x Rouge est très peu présenté (pour ne pas dire _pas du tout présenté_) et que c'est un de mes couples préférés, j'ai décidé de baser le recueil sur ce couple hétéro. Le yaoi, ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! :D

Pour finir en beauté, voici le disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. - Finalement, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

**PREMIER BAISER**

.

Amour Printanier

* * *

''- Le printemps est arrivé, Rouge ! S'exclama joyeusement Roger.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit tendrement son amante.''

Pendant que l'homme s'extasiait devant la si jolie saison, Rouge était dans ses pensées.

Elle se demandait seulement comment allaient réagir ses proches vis-à-vis sa relation avec Gol D. Roger. Déjà qu'elle ne s'entendait pas si bien avec ses parents, et en rajouter une couche avec cette situation… Ou au pire, elle n'avait qu'à ne rien dire ! Certes, au fond, par une intuition étrangère, elle savait que son secret serait révélé, un jour. Elle espérait seulement que ce ne soit pas pour maintenant. Et aussi, elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu tomber amoureuse d'un imbécile pareil. Mais…

Mais elle y pensait avant d'être coupée par des lèvres taquines qui se collèrent aux siennes.

C'est pendant ces moments-là, qu'elle se disait que oui, elle avait fait le bon choix en le choisissant _lui_, oui, peut-être que sa famille découperait définitivement les ponts avec elle lorsqu'ils apprendront cela un jour, oui, elle se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, et ce, souvent pendant que son D. de fiancé posait une fleur rouge à six pétales dans ses cheveux.


	2. Enfant

Merci à TrefleV pour son commentaire, et pas plus de cérémonie, voici le deuxième drabble ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

**DEUXIEME BAISER**

.

Enfant

* * *

''- Je veux un enfant, dit brusquement Rouge.''

Tandis que Roger s'étouffait avec sa bouchée de viande, son amante lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à recracher. Une fois cela fait, il tourna sa tête vers elle, et émit finalement quelque chose.

''-… hein ?

\- Je veux un enfant, répéta donc la blonde.

\- M-mais… Bredouilla le Seigneur des Pirates.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?''

À la place de répondre, Roger se mit à réfléchir.

''- Ann… Ace. Répondit distraitement le moustachu.

\- … de quoi tu parles ?

\- Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Ann. Dans le cas contraire, Ace. Sourit-il donc de toutes ses dents.''

Même si au début, Rouge parut surprise, elle se mit elle aussi à sourire, et vint embrasser tendrement son amant.

''- Tu feras un bon papa, Gol D. Roger…, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.''


	3. Retour

Hey ! Merci à **Lau'Linsomniaque (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! C'est vrai que c'est décevant de voir que ce couple n'est pas exposé, malgré tout, je ne le trouve pas original puisque... bah puisque c'est ''le'' vrai couple dans One Piece.) et TrefleV (c'est sûr que s'il choisit des prénoms pourris, y'a de quoi à espérer que tu saches dire non...)**

Rien ne m'appartient, et je le répète, _j'attends toujours des reviews !_ m'enfin, comme tous les auteurs, quoi.

Enjoy !

* * *

**TROISIEME BAISER**

.

Retour

* * *

À chaque fois que Roger part de la maison et monte à bord de l'Oro Jackson, Rouge est à la fois déçue, inquiète et déboussolée. Déçue parce, telle une égoïste, elle veut toujours qu'il soit près d'elle et non le contraire, inquiète car à cause de son insouciance et de sa popularité plutôt mal vue –c'est le Seigneur des Pirates, tout de même-, il pourrait se blesser, ou pire encore. Mais ça, Rouge ne s'en fait pas trop son amant est fort, il sait se battre. Et finalement, déboussolée, quand sans lui, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Enfin, elle s'ennuie ! Après quelques mois passés avec elle, sur un coup de tête, il a besoin d'aventure, ça a de quoi déboussoler.

Malgré tout, elle attend toujours patiemment son retour. Elle sait que même s'il est en sang, des membres cassés, des bleus partout, il reviendra. Rouge a confiance en Roger. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le revoit, elle l'embrasse. Et il n'y aura jamais d'exception.

...

En fait, elle ne s'en fait pas vraiment.

Parce qu'il revient toujours.

.


	4. Confiance

Hey. Voici le quatrième drabble. À se demander si, un jour, j'en ferai un de 100 mots pile.

J'espère recevoir des reviews.

Enjoy !

* * *

**QUATRIEME BAISER**

.

Confiance

* * *

''- Pourquoi aimes-tu cette femme ?'', avait-on déjà demandé à Gol D. Roger, en le voyant embrasser discrètement une jeune femme blonde.

''Qui sait, puisque tu es le Roi des Pirates, elle pourra avoir la subite idée de fuir ? De jouer l'hypocrite ? De faire semblant ?'' avait-on continué.

Roger ne savait plus où donner la tête. Les questions de ce genre fusaient de partout.

''- Ou pire. Elle pourrait te poignarder dès que tu auras le dos tourné pour gagner l'argent de la récompense de ta mort.'' en avait suggéré un.

Quand le pirate se rendit compte de toutes ces paroles fausses, il secoua la tête.

''- Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça, avait-il répondu.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Ricanait un homme.''

Le brun avait attendu quelques secondes pour répondre. Il souriait, ce jour-là.

''- Je lui ai donné ma confiance.''


	5. Bois-le

Yo ! Ça fait longtemps, quand même, tiens… et plutôt long, comme drabble. Pas grave.

Enfin bref. Merci à TrefleV pour avoir commenté ! **Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews… ça ne prends pas tant de temps que ça, que j'sache. Au moins pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas !**

Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

**CINQUIEME BAISER**

.

Bois-le

* * *

''- Roger… fit Rouge, d'une voix douce.

\- Non. Dit-il, catégorique.

\- Tu es malade, bois ton médicament. Ça fait combien de fois que je te le répète ?

\- Pardon chérie, j'ai arrêté de compter à la dixième.

\- Bois ton médicament.

\- 'l'est pas bon.

\- Je m'en fiche, Roger. Allez, bois-le pour moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu es malade.

\- Non. Et cette Kureha n'aurait pas pu faire un _bon_ sirop pour le rhume ? Je suis certain qu'elle l'a fait exprès, cette peste, grommela le moustachu.

\- Ne la blâme pas, soupira la blonde. Qui est-ce qui, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée avec son équipage, a sauté dans l'eau glacée ?''

Roger bougonna. Fatiguée, Rouge essaya le plus cliché.

''- Pff ! Tu croyais m'avoir avec ce sale tour du baiser avec le médicament dans la bouche ! Aha, tu es un siècle trop jeune, ma Rouge ! Se moqua Roger.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…''

Cet idiot n'avait pas l'air si idiot que ça, finalement, puisqu'il avait repoussé gentiment les lèvres sucrées de son aimante. Pas vexée pour un sous, après tout, Rouge avait un autre atout dans sa manche. Enfin, s'il disait non à _ça_, là, _oui_, elle serait vexée. Très.

''- Je te préviens… commença la femme.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu ne bois pas ce sirop…

\- M'ouais… ? Commenta le Roi, avec une moue blasée.

\- C'est abstinence pendant un mois.''

Sans hésitation, Roger prit la cuillère pleine de cette substance qui devrait être illégale vu le goût et la fourra dans sa bouche, puis captura les lèvres de Rouge en un baiser maladroit.

'' – J'ai gagné, mon chou.'' Fit-elle, satisfaite, avant que le brun ne revienne à l'assaut avec ses lèvres.


	6. Lettre (1)

Yooooo.

Ça fait longtemps... désolée, héhé :$

Sans plus attendre, merci à **TrefleV, certainement la seule qui m'encourage en laissant des reviews pour en avoir justement laissé ! Et aussi à Xarybde pour avoir mis ce recueil en follow :)**

Ce drabble est en deux parties, et je suis présentement en train de faire la deuxième. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop la première partie. Je préfère la deuxième. J'ai l'impression que celle-là est mal fait, et tout... mais bon, c'est tout d'abord pour mettre en contexte... n'empêche que j'l'aime pas.

Rien ne m'appartient, _laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît._

Enjoy !

* * *

**SIXIEME BAISER**

.

Lettre (1)

* * *

_« … bordel. »_

C'est la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Rouge. Et ce mot résumait très bien la situation. Littéralement.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un désordre sans pareil. Vêtements un peu éparpillés partout, froissés, pas pliés, le lit totalement défait, les volets fermés, des objets qui traînent sur le plancher et il y avait même l'armoire qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment, on ne sait comment.

Mais ce qui était le plus grave selon elle, était que cette pièce n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui.

C'était la sienne. Ainsi qu'accessoirement celle de Roger.

« - Rogeeeer… chantonna innocemment la jeune femme. Viens ici tout de suite…

\- Je finis ma tranche de viande et j'ar-

\- Tout. De. Suite. »

Une seconde plus tard, l'homme se trouvait aux côtés de la blonde. Il s'apprêtait justement à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de voir… _ça._

Rouge était une maniaque du ménage. Sa chambre était devenue un bordel monstre.

« - Alors ? dit finalement Rouge.

\- Euh bah tu sais hier, commença le brun, tu es allée en ville, et moi je m'ennuyais tout seul. Donc Rayleigh est venu, avec Shanks, Buggy, Ma-… est-ce que Buggy était là ? Attends, Rayleigh, Shanks… »

En soupirant, Rouge regarda le Roi des Pirates compter sur ses doigts pour savoir le nombre de personne qui avait squatté chez elle. Encore là, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop. Mais ils sont venus dans sa _chambre_.

« - Ok, ok. Pendant que tu te remémores ta jolie fête, tu me nettoies ça.

\- M-mais… »

Rouge vola un léger baiser à Roger et partit. Lui, il était déprimé. Puis en farfouillant un peu au fond du placard, Roger trouva quelque chose.

Une lettre faîte par lui destinée à Rouge.

D'abord un peu surpris, il se mit à sourire et à nettoyer joyeusement.

Et finalement, Roger ouvrit l'enveloppe.


	7. Lettre (2)

Yoooo!

Je dois dire que ça, c'est pas vraiment un drabble. En même temps, avec 459 mots... Maaaais bon, pas grave! C'est la deuxième partie de Lettre (1) !

Merci à **xYamumu **pour sa review, sa mise en favo et en follow, **LeLama****DuFutur **(j'adore ton pseudo sérieux) pour sa mise en favo, **ShanaRoseRead **pour avoir follow et **Xarybde **pour avoir aussi follow! Oui, je sais que vous êtes là!

Bref, rien ne m'appartient, laissez un commentaire et...

Enjoy!

* * *

**SEPTIEME BAISER**

.

Lettre (2)

* * *

Étrangement, même après avoir fini le ménage de leur chambre, Roger était de bonne humeur.

Rouge, curieuse, se dirigea vers la pièce qui était censée être propre désormais, et eut la satisfaction de la voir rangée. Rouge remarqua néanmoins une enveloppe sur le lit. Elle s'en approcha donc et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

''_Une lettre pour… moi ?'' _Pensa la blonde.

Rouge ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« _Chère Rouge…_

''… non, ça fait trop distant.''

_Ma chère et jolie Rouge que j'aime…_

''et ça, pas assez.''

_Rouge…_

''… il manquerait plus qu'elle croit que je n'ai pas de manière !''

_Chère jolie Rouge…_

''… ça devrait aller…'' _»_

… visiblement, ça, c'était un brouillon.

_._

_« Chère jolie Rouge,_

_J'écris cette lettre pour... bah pour t'écrire._

_Hum, je dois te dire que tu es très belle, et euh… gentille aussi._

_J'aime beaucoup mes moments passés en ta compagnie._

_Donc… hem… tu es gentille. _

''Ah non, ça je l'ai déjà dit…''

_Enfin, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! … écrire ?_

_Qu'importe._

_« _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »_, tu connais ? Je suppose que oui, intelligente comme tu es !_

_Alors ce proverbe-_

''euh… qui l'a fait… ? … roh, pas grave.''

_Je disais, ce proverbe, je ne le crois pas ! Car depuis que je t'ai vu, il y a près de six semaines, je ne pense qu'à toi ! Bien sûr, je sais me concentrer dans des situations où réfléchir n'est pas au rendez-vous ou où il faut, oui, être concentré mais sur une chose en particulier…_

… _je m'égare._

_Bref, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis que je suis parti de ton île natale. Ces deux semaines faisaient parties de l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !_

_Je dois dire que je suis plutôt maladroit avec les mots._

''L'écriture aussi, pour être franc.''

_Alors personnellement, j'aurai préféré te montrer ce que je voulais te dire à la place de tourner autour du pot, comme je fais maintenant._

_Sauf que je ne peux pas. C'est vrai, on est juste à quelques milliers de kilomètre de distance. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Peut-être devrais-je dire, _plus envie d'attendre.

''ouais bon en même temps j'ai jamais vraiment été patient…''

_Alors… »_

Et ça, le propre.

Le reste avait été barbouillé, un peu déchiré et mouillé… en reniflant un peu, on pouvait sentir l'odeur du saké. En plus, la fin était écrite de façon minuscule. Impossible de lire, en gros.

_« C'est vraiment dommage…» _songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Rouge partit, toute contente mais aussi un peu déçue.

.

.

.

_« Alors… tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime._

_Vraiment. »_


	8. Discussion den-den mushique

Boooon. Officiellement, je n'arriverai _jamais _à faire un vrai drabble de 100 mots. Faut croire que c'est mon nouveau défi...! 481 mots cette fois ! Alors, ces temps-ci, j'fais plus de ficlets que d'autres choses on dirait... humpf.

Sinon, merci aux personnnes ayant commenté, et je cite : **TrefleV, Guest** (que je dois visiblement voir comme **LeLamaDuFutur** ! Rohhh, sois pas gênée-euuuh! Je crois que j'ai eu un élan de guimauvitude (ouep) quand j'ai écris le ''je t'aime''... mais moi aussi, j'aime cette partie ! Avons-nous trouvé la face cachée du Roi des Pirates ?!)**, Guest **(Bah qui sait ? tel père, tel fils! Ohhh merci :$ Nan mais sérieux c'est LE couple officiel de One Piece et y'a aucune fic sur eux... c'est triste. Chuis contente que tu sois pas déçue ! :D Je vais faire en sorte pour que ça reste pareil!)** et xYamumu !**

Et dire que ça ne fait qu'_hier_ que j'ai posté. 'voyez comment je suis irrégulière oô

Rien ne m'appartient, laissez une review siouplait et...

Enjoy !

* * *

**HUITIEME BAISER**

.

Discussion den-den mushique

* * *

''- Roger, je te fais confiance ! Alors, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que ta petite fête à la maison ne tourne pas au désastre, okay ? Je te le répète personne, _personne _ne va dans notre chambre ! Et-

\- Rouge, j'ai compris, ça va ! La coupa Roger.

\- M'ouais… bon, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure ! S'il y a un soucis, j'ai un bébé den-den mushi avec moi, lança la blonde, en embrassant le brun.''

.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

''- Allô ? fit Roger.

\- Bonsoir ! Alors, tu t'en sors avec ton équipage ?

\- Ohhh, Rouge !, dit Roger. Oui, tout va bien. Et t-... Non Shanks, ce pauvre malheureux et géant gigot ne va _pas_ te servir pour entraînement à l'épée !

\- Ça va ! En ce moment, je suis à la b-

\- Rayleigh, ne touche pas à l'alcool ! Non, ce n'est pas l'alcool que tu bois d'habitude, ça, c'est du _désinfectant _!

\- … bibliothèque. T'es sûr que ça va, chéri ?

\- T'inquiète, tout est sous contrô- Baggy ! Shanks ne le pensait pas lorsqu'il a dit que ton nez était gros et rouge et que t'avais l'air d'un idiot dans cet accoutrement de clown !

\- … je vois. Hum, ça te dirait que je prenne le livre intitulé-

\- Pas de course-poursuite, les gamins ! Rayleigh, pionce pas tout de suite ! Faut faire la fête ! Prends ce que tu veux ma chérie !

\- D'accord. Non mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en sors bien…

\- Aucun souci à s'faire ! … Crocus, lâche ce pauvre homme traumatisé ! Il n'a pas besoin de soin… ah tu vas pas m'la faire celle-là, cache cette tronçonneuse bonne pour laver les dents des baleines géantes ! … euh… je sais pas par contre si elle est utile aux blessures humaines… mais ne la sors pas quand même !

\- Oka-

\- Gaaaarp (1) ! Ne frappe pas tout ce qui bouge-

_Euh… c'était quoi ce bruit de mouvement de den-den mushi ?_

\- Salut Rouge.

\- Euhhhh… Rayleigh ? Où est Roger ?

\- Puisque Garp –qui s'est incrusté dans la fête on ne sait comment- allait manger le géant gigot que Shanks allait maltraiter, Roger lui a sauté dessus. Ils sont en train de se battre sur le thème de ''qui mangera cette viande juteuse''.

-…

\- Et au fait, ton sous-sol est rempli de déchet et de saké sur le plancher. Le rez-de-chaussée, lui, a des traces de vomi un peu partout et tout est en bordel. Je crois que personne n'est monté à l'étage. Je _crois._

\- …

\- Tes fleurs de ta cours avant sont piétinées, et y'a pleins de bouffe partout. Derrière, aucune idée.

-…

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grand-chose de toute façon.

\- ...

\- T'es encore là ? Rouuuge ?

\- … bougez pas, j'arrive. De suite.

* * *

(1) : Garp aime s'incruster dans des fêtes, souvent comme par magie :o

À la prochaine! Review ?


	9. Section Mariage

Hey! Je sais, ça fait vraiment longtemps et je suis désoléee! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration monstre :( (en plus, j'ai fait 173 mots...!) Et pis je le trouve bof celui-là. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles~ aussi j'trouve le résumé trop sérieux pour les textes... peut-être vais-je le changer...?

hmm, bref, merci aux personnes ayant reviewer et bonne lecture!

Rien ne m'appartient ._.

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

**NEUVIEME BAISER**

.

Section mariage

* * *

\- Hm… donc, pour sceller un amour et pour ''rester unis pour toujours'', il faudrait se marier…?

\- Bah voyons, Roger. On n'a pas nécessairement besoin de signer un papier pour dire qu'on s'aime…

Roger acquiesça, puis se remit à lire son livre dans la section ''Mariage'' nommé ''L'amour pour les nuls'' offert par Rayleigh parce que ''bah quoi ? faut pas me regarder comme ça, il y connait _vraiment _rien… !''

\- Après, il y a d'autres soirées à faire… continua le brun.

\- La lune de miel et la fameuse nuit de noces. Souligna Rouge en mangeant un bout de fromage.

\- La nuit de noces… une bonne raison pour organiser un mariage, ricana Roger.

Sa bien-aimée sourit et ajouta :

\- À ce qu'il paraît, le plus souvent, quelques années après le mariage, les mariés divorcent…

-Q…quoi ? balbutia son amant. Voilà une bonne raison pour ne pas se marier ! Je ne voudrais pas que ça nous arrive… s'inquiéta-t-il.

Rouge rit légèrement, se leva et elle alla embrasser doucement son Roi.


	10. Presque!

Hey! Je sais, ça fait encore longtemps... désolée? :( Un jour j'aurais un bon rythme d'écriture... 315 mots pour ce texte, je suis un peu loin du 100 que je veux là x)

Breef, voilà le 10e baiser, merci aux revieweuses du chapitres précédent (TrefleV et Margaux477, ravie que ça vous ait plus!) donc, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Oda et sans plus attendre, enjoy!

* * *

**DIXIEME BAISER**

.

Presque!

* * *

Vraiment, Rouge n'avait rien contre les pirates. Enfin pas totalement. C'est sûr qu'avec les rumeurs courantes sur eux, on se fait rapidement une idée du personnage. Alors quand un géant bateau accostait sur la baie de son petit village, elle s'était surprise à être légèrement inquiète. Pas seulement pour elle —pour les enfants, pour les hommes, les femmes, même la végétation et les animaux. Mine de rien, la blonde, elle l'aimait, son village.

Donc, les pirates qui étaient présents sur le bateau descendaient, désordonnés, se rendaient vers la ville puis… rien. Ils n'avaient absolument rien fait à part boire, rire, acheter des provisions et flâner sur la place publique. Alors, en s'achetant quelques produits, Rouge était sereine. Presque. Parce que c'est bien connu, là où il y a des pirates, il y a des petites querelles. Bon, ''petites'', tout dépend de l'équipage. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouvait devant un de ces pirates bourrés qui voulait lui voler tout ce dont elle avait acheté en début de soirée. La blonde avait soupiré, déçue, puis refusait catégoriquement de donner au voyou ce qu'il voulait —bah ouais, ça lui appartenait et elle était plutôt du genre têtue.

Quand le pirate saoul s'apprêtait à user de la violence (sur une femme !), il se fit rapidement arrêté par un grand homme aux cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules avec une moustache de la même couleur. Vu sa prestance et l'ordre qu'il avait donné —rapidement exécuté sans rechigner d'ailleurs, c'était sans aucun doute le capitaine. Le brun avait l'air relativement pacifique et gentil pour un pirate, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il lui avait donné son nom et lui avait demandé si elle allait bien.

* * *

''- Non, vraiment, je n'ai presque rien contre les pirates,'' songea Rouge en regardant Roger rire (ça, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais bon) qui d'ailleurs se fit vite couper par des lèvres enjôleuses.


End file.
